the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk Orders
Monk Multiclassing Rules: Characters may not 'multiclass with Monk and any other class unless the character specifically belongs to one of the Monk orders below that allows that particular multiclass. "Former" Monks who choose to break the multi classing rules and take levels in a class not associated with an order are not allowed, even if they pledge to never take monk levels again. Characters must have at least 1 Monk level for every 2 levels of another class (total combined levels) at any given time (i.e. 6 Monk/12 Sorcerer is acceptable, 5 Monk/13 Sorcerer is not. 1 Monk/2 Wizard is acceptable, 1 Monk/3 Wizard is not. 6 Monk/6 Sorcerer/6 Shadowdancer is acceptable.) This applies to both PrCs and base classes. Most orders are only loosely defined here; the DM team is glad to provide more detail and relevant information on any Monk Order. The TDN DM team intends to ensure that Monk characters, like divine characters representing that element of the setting, are accurately portrayed and match their alignment and particulars of their Order. Broken Ones (LG) Deity: Ilmater Multiclass options: Cleric, Divine Champion Background Info: No great monasteries, though many monks of Ilmater stay in the area of the Dalelands, staying the temples of Ilmater. Dark Moon (LE) Deity: Shar Multiclass options: Sorcerer, Shadowdancer Races: Human mostly, occasionally half-orc, or drow. Background Info: Maintain open temples only in lands ruled by evil overlords such as Thay. Otherwise temples are out in remote locations, back alleys, or the underdark. Long Death (LE) Deity: None. Worship priciple of Death regardless of deity with Death portfolio. Multiclass options: Fighter, Blackguard, Assassin Background Info: Strong order in Thay, though not sanctioned by Red Wizards. Clerics of Kelemvor should hate this order, while Velsharoon wishes to use them somehow, and clerics of Myrkul see them as part of the previous Lord of the Dead's plans. Old Order (LN, LG) Deity: None. They follow a deity who is long dead or never existed here. Multiclass options: Rogue, Sorcerer, Shadowdancer Background Info: Never have huge monasteries but this order has spread widely throughout Faerun. Shining Hand (LN, LG) Deity: Azuth, Mystra Multiclass options: Wizard, Sorcerer Background Info: The oldest order in Amn, though with magic use being cracked down upon, the Shining Hand had gone underground for much of its existence. Since the Time of Troubles and Mystra’s faltering power, the loss of magic during the Longest Year, and dead magic areas, the Shining Hand has arisen to a position of some prominence. The Order has started accepting Mystrans and joining the teachings, focusing on the preservation of magic, the elimination of dead magic areas (closely work with Tormtar for this to fulfill their Debt of Destruction), and closer attunement to the distant and fragile Weave to better understand how to restore it. The Shining Hand is the best informed about the state of magic’s return on a cosmological scale in the realms. The new integration of Mystran precepts have led some to be enforcers against flagrant use of magic., especially in the current year. A small splinter group, still formally of the Shining Hand but causing a Schism, follow extremes of this and support the Amnish Oligarchists, who oppose the greater acceptance of magic in Amn following the Longest Year and Winter of Teeth. Most of these are LN, and so far they are a somewhat tempering and responsible element of the Oligarchs’ faction. Sun Soul (LN, LG) Deity: Lathander, Selune, or Sune Multiclass options: Any Class Background Info: Most likely to have monasteries in outlying wilderness areas or places of great beauty or austerity. Yellow Rose (LN, LG) Deity: Ilmater Multiclass options: Ranger, Shadowdancer Background Info: Also known as Disciples of Saint Sollars. The sole Monastery can be found in the Earthspur Mountains of Damara. The Yellow Rose order is known for loyalty and a fierce resilience against foes. The Yellow Rose is respected for Truth and Diplomacy, and often travel with Paladins of the Order of the Golden Cup, or other IlmatariPaladins. Brotherhood of the Scarlet Scourge (LE) Deity: Yurtrus Multiclass options: Cleric Background Info: Monks of this strange orc order bleach their hands white and grow their nails very long. Before combat they dip their nails in a powder made of blood infected with the red ache (see Disease in the Dungeon Master's Guide), which lets them infect their opponents. Brothers and Sisters of Pure Flame (LN) Deity: Kossuth Alignment: Lawful Neutral, mostly clerics, monks, and warlocks; more of a scholarly order, focusing on Kossuth’s portfolio of purification and light. Multiclass options: Cleric Background Info: This order (and the other two orders of Kossuthan monks) is very insular and has a rigid tradition of study and fighting style, as well as behavioral taboos. These monks seek a balance between the purifying aspect and the destructive aspect of Kossuth's flame, and are the mediators of the three orders. Most of them learn Ignan to better communicate with fire elementals. Children of the Passive Voice (LN) Deity: Oghma Multiclass options: None. Children of the Passive Voice may not multiclass. Background Info: These monks serve as guardians to libraries and abyss, and sometimes are sent to find lose stores of knowledge. Disciples of the Changeless Face (LN) Deity: Grumbar Multiclass options: Fighter Background Info: This stoic and spartan order is obsessed with preserving the knowledge of how things are (from laws to traditions to manners of speech) so that change can be detected and countered (which often involves beating into a pulp someone who disagrees). Disciples of the Phoenix (LG) Deity: Kossuth Alignment: Lawful Good, mostly paladins, rangers, and warlocks; ministered to the common people, focusing on Kossuth’s portfolio of rebirth and renewal Multiclass Options: Cleric Background Info: This order (and the other two orders of Kossuthan monks) is very insular and has a rigid tradition of study and fighting style, as well as behavioral taboos. They are the most likely to espouse the purifying and redeeming aspects of their deity's element. Disciples of Saint Sollars (LG) Deity: Ilmater See Yellow Rose entry. Disciples of the Salamander (LE) Deity: Kossuth Alignment: Lawful Evil, mostly clerics, paladins, and warlocks; crusading types, focusing on Kossuth’s portfolio of destruction and power. Multiclass options: Cleric Background Info: This order (and the other two orders of Kossuthan monks) is very insular and has a rigid tradition of study and fighting style, as well as behavioral taboos. Some of these monks rival a Talosian fanatic's love of destructive fire, but most see it as a necessary tool for renewal in the world. Many of them bear brands of magical symbols on their bodies and decorate themselves with fiery tattoos. Disciples of the White Rod (LE) Deity: Loviatar Multiclass options: Cleric Background Info: Monks of Loviatar prefer using their bare hands to inflict pain rather than using weapons. When forced to use weapons, they prefer nunchaku with white-bleached leather wrappings on the hilts. Hin Fist (LN, LG) Deities: Arvoreen, Cyrrollalee, Sheela Peryroyl, Urogalan, Yondalla (non-exclusive) Multiclass options: Fighter, Rogue, Paladin (paladins of Yondalla only) Races: Halfling, occasionally gnomes or dwarves study with Hin Fist. Background Info: Lurien, a country inhabited almost entirely by halflings, is where the majority of monasteries are for the Hin Fist, though there are a few elsewhere as well. Order of the Iron Gauntlet (LE) Deity: Bane Multiclass options: Fighter, Assassin Background Info: A small sect within the Zhentarim, these monks train in stealth and assassination. Currently they are few in number but their leader has been recruiting widely. Runeclaws (LE) Deity: Luthic Multiclass options: Cleric Background Info: Because in many orc tribes females are not allowed to touch weapons, unarmed combat has become a means for female worshipers of Luthic to defend themselves against raiders from other tribes. Some female orcs that are too old for childbirth (particularly older wives of the chief) become runeclaws to prove they are still useful to the tribe. Serpent Guards (LE) Deity: Tiamat Multiclass options: Fighter, Rogue, Assassin Background Info: These fanatics guard temples, serve as minions to dragons, hunt dragonslayers, and assassinate those who pry to closely into the activities of the church. They are active in Unther and have been known to attack Mulhorandi soldiers. Zealots of the Written Word (LG) Deity: Deneir Multiclass Options: Cleric Background Info: These monks accompany clerics of Deneir on quests, assist in moneymaking efforts for the church, and are as fond of recording information as any devout worshiper of Deneir. 'TDN Custom Monk Orders: ''Order of the Even Hand (LN, LG) ''Deity: Triad (Torm, Tyr, Ilmater) Multiclass Options: Divine Champion (Weapon Focus Allowed: Chosen weapons of the Triadic gods, Unarmed Strike, Quarterstaff) Races: Entirely human Background Info: Following the distancing of the gods after the Longest Year, monastic traditions, which were at best a burgeoning thing in the Triad, had spread out from Ilmater’s order into one that cohesively spanned the teachings of the entire Triad. The monastery of the Even Hand was established outside of Daggerford and focused on effective and quick mercy and justice alike, blending styles that could be both lethal and sparing into one. These monks were largely former and current clergy of the Triadic faiths that had elected to practice more than preach, and contemplate their own lessons in a different way. Those that joined this order were not to rejoin the clergy, and most sought to aid beleaguered clergymen across Faerun where they could, as while divine presence had dwindled, the abilities of the martial and physical self had not. Location(s) of Monasteries: Outside Daggerford, on the Delimbiyr.'' The Grey Gauntlet (LN) Deity: Helm Multiclass Options: Divine Champion (Unarmed Strike) Races: Entirely Human Background Info: The followers of Helm had more often than not been guards and protectors, from a city’s watchmen to professional and dutiful bodyguards. The Grey Hauntlet was a small order splintered off from the newly forming Everwatch Knights, slow to grow within a faith resistant to change and new paths. These monks were dutiful and stern, sworn to perfect service in the protection of a cause, or an individual. Their training was unique with the Helmite orders in that it combined the stalwart defense with an unarmed offense, rather than Helm’s hand-and-half chosen weapon. Twinned steel gauntlets and vambraces were able to play host to many defensive and offensive styles, lethal if the monk so chose. Some in this order even preferred the armor they had always been used to, choosing a stalwart defense of steel rather than speed and structure. Shields were, however, forbidden, as both hands were required for the foundational styles of this Order. The Grey Gauntlet and the Everwatch were two orders very closely linked, as their founding had the same intent but with moderately different methods. Location(s) of Monasteries: Several in the Vilhon Reach, one in Darromar. Monks of the True Path (LN, LG, LE) Deity: None Multiclass Options: Assassin, Shadowdancer Race: Mostly Human, accepted others openly Background Info: Where the nations of Toril’s West, up to and including the Sword Coast, were dependant on faith and magic, the Eastern countries had spread their own influence through other ways, without the input of beings divine or arcane. The Path of Enlightenment, the State Religion of much of Kara-Tur, had only ingrained itself deeper into the land and those in contact with it since the Time of Troubles. Its precepts were widely applicable to many even well outside Kara-Tur, and the peaceful faith drew many followers of many nations, with ambassadors of the True Path turning west. With the emphasis on self-reflection and enlightenment came techniques to achieve it, and then harness one’s body toward those ends. The True Path spawned an order of monks, often austere but of increasing relevance in the modern day. The size and breadth of this Order allowed for some internal diversity, welcoming as it was. While some sought enlightenment, others sought prowess through it. Others still sought a closer connection to parts of the world that have always been revered, hidden. As reverent as the State was of the True Path and its monks, the order had political use as well, with some of the trainings emphasizing some of the Path’s virtues over others. “Be Obedient to Your Lord” often carried greater weight than other virtues, and some of the True Path’s monks found true purpose in violent acts, even if they were done dispassionately and honorably. Location(s) of Monasteries: Several in Kara-Tur, one small one in Saerloon, built in 1363 by a far-wandering group of True Path disciples. Inner Eye (LN, LG, LE) Deity: None Multiclass Options: Weapon Master Race: All accepted Background Info: The monks of the Inner Eye were true ascetics, for they believed that to best know and use what lies within someone, they must limit their exposure to what lays without. The monastery was a retreat begun decades ago, safe from harm in the Storm Horn mountains due to the High Horn Cormyrian garrison below. The pathway toward the monastery, which was itself called “The Inner Eye,” was a winding pilgrimage of a path that took a full day of ceaseless walking. The road to the monastery, almost all uphill, was called “the Devotion,” as it took little less than pure principle and purpose to rise the several thousand feet and reach the stone monastery, sequestered between two nearly overlapping cliffs. The way of life in the monastery was austerely beautiful, simple, and rigorous. While the way of the Inner Eye required discipline, it also required an embrace of all that life was, and so the place was not without its joy and experiences; it simply provided a better place to contemplate and understand them, without the trappings of culture and society. The main pursuit of most monks was the betterment of one’s self, and due to the origins of the monkhood, that often translated into martial perfection. Monks of the Inner Eye trained their mind and body alike, melding the two into something seamless. Many took it further, making weapons extensions of themselves. To maintain the disciplines, a monk of the Inner Eye had to always be practicing, always perfecting and bettering themselves both physically and mentally. Many sought to do it outside the monastery, taking their learnings and applying them to the real world, with the monastery’s blessing. The one tenant that Monks of the Inner Eye must hold, whether they leave or stay, is a Vow of Poverty. The core belief of the path is that involvement with the material is only ever a distraction, an over-committance to simple greed and sloth. No Monk of the Inner Eye may possess anything of great value, including property, mounts, weapons, or coin. Magical gear and weapons may be an exception, provided the Monk ritualistically attune themselves to the item before ownership, but the order still prefers simpler weapons, attire, and equipment. ((Monks of the Inner Eye may never own more than 500gp of their own funds, nor posses any items or property worth in excess of 500gp Location(s) of Monasteries: Peaks above High Horn, in the Storm Horn Mountains. Credit: Faiths & Pantheons Sourcebook, Deity Do's and Don'ts, a web enhancement for Faiths and Pantheons, User: "Darkblack"